


Thanksgiving

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Giving thanks, M/M, Michael's Flock, Multi, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each member of Michael's flock lists what they're most thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

On Thanksgiving, Michael sits at the head of the table. Lucifer sits to his right, followed by Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Adam. He makes them wait while he says a short Grace even though he can tell it makes them uncomfortable. Then they go around the table saying what they’re both thankful for.

 

“I’m thankful to be part of this wonderful flock,” Michael says as he starts them off. He takes Adam’s hand in his own. “I’m thankful for my bond-mate and for the bonds the rest of you share, in addition to the unique relationships the rest of us share.” He turns to Lucifer. “Would you like to continue, Lulu?”

 

Lucifer snorts. “I’m grateful I have one brother that’s not a total dweeb.” He high-fives Gabriel.

 

“Lu! This is a day to be thankful for your family and to count your blessings. What kind of example are you setting for the chi-” He stops himself just in time. He has a bad habit of referring to Castiel (and the humans, to some extent, which Adam thought was just weird considering their relationship) as a child. “For the rest of the family.”

 

“Fine,” Lucifer bites out. “I’m thankful that I won’t be trapped in a cage the rest of my eternal life with the three of you.” He glares at Sam, Adam, and Michael. The eldest archangel nudges him and he sighs. “I’m grateful for all of this, okay?” He whispers. “For Michael being so fucking annoying and Gabriel helping me prank the rest of you and Cas for letting me be in your life despite everything I’ve done and everything you were told about me growing up and for Dean for being a really great friend and for Sam for loving me and forgiving me and Adam for making Michael so happy and _everything._ ” He bites his lips and takes a vicious bite of his mashed potatoes just to spite Michael.

 

“Lu,” Michael chastises. “See? Was that so hard?”

 

“Yes,” he mumbles around a mouthful of potatoes.

 

“Gabriel?” Michael prompts.

 

“I’m thankful that Dean and Cas are such good little housewives for the rest of us, cooking all this good food for our table,” Gabriel says. He rolls his eyes at Michael’s glare. “I’m glad we’re a family, okay?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

Castiel smiles gently and take Dean’s hand. “I, too, am grateful for our family. I am especially grateful to Dean for being my life partner-” Dean blushes at the term “Sam for being my best friend, Gabriel and Lucifer for being a wonderful big brothers, Michael for being an amazing leader, and Adam for being the glue that holds us together.” He pauses. “I am also thankful for all the great sex I witness on a daily basis. I love co-” Dean slams a hand over his mate’s mouth.

 

“My turn!” Dean says. “I’m just grateful that the Apoclypse is over!” He lifts his beer. “I can toast to that.” When no one else raises their drink, he shrugs and takes a swig anyway.

 

“Dean, your mate just gave a beautiful list of the reasons he’s thankful on this day. Can’t you at least try to do the same?”

 

“What else do you want me to say? I have my brother, my _other_ brother, my angel lover, my brother’s angel lover, my brother’s _other_ angel lover, and my other brother’s angel lover.”

 

Michael smiles. “Perhaps as the oldest of your brothers, you’d like to set a good example, Dean. Just name one thing you’re thankful for.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m grateful for Cas,” he grinds out. Cas throws his arms around Dean and kisses his cheek. Dean blushes.

 

“What about you, Sam?”

 

“I’m grateful for my brother Adam and my sister Deana-” he hisses when Dean smacks him. “And I’m grateful for Lucifer and Gabriel, my mates. I’m thankful for my friend Cas and for our flock’s leader, Michael. I’m also grateful for our home.”

 

“Very nice, Sam. Adam, would you like to finish for us?”

 

“I’m grateful for all of you even though you’re all insane.”

 

Michael chuckles. “Now that we’ve all given thanks, let’s eat.”

 

“Finally,” everyone else says in unison.


End file.
